Hermano
by Blauen-mond
Summary: ¿Que soy para ti hermano? creo que es la forma mas simple de resumir este fic.


**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen ni Latin Hetalia ni Hetalia, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

**Advertencia:** CReo que ninguna XD. Puede que haya quedado fail, juzguen ustedes, peron no insulten.

**Pareja:** USAXCanadá.

* * *

**Hermano**

Canadá había llegado a casa de su hermano, estaban sentados ambos frente al televisor, Alfred comía una hamburguesa que guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos, mientras Matthew miraba televisión en silencio.

- Es... mmm... ta... hnhnhmnhj... ri... ninuhnu... co... nujhhuij... - comiendo.

- Matty mira a su hermano y se aguanta la risa.

- Traga - Canadá... ¿quieres?

- ¿Eh?... si... si quiero y Kumatarou-san también - ríe un poco.

- Saca otra de su bolsillo - ten…

- La queda mirando una vez la recibe - _"¿eso estuvo ahí?" _-piensa.

- ¿Qué pasa Matt? ¿No te la comerás? - lo observa.

- Hem... prefiero que no si es...estuvo en tu bolsillo... - mira el suelo.

- Se la quita - entonces me la como... - se la hecha a la boca - mmm... delicious... umn...

- ... ¿No te hará mal comer... tantas hamburguesas? - aun mira el suelo.

- Termina de comer la hamburguesa - claro que no... - le da palmaditas en la espalda estas desanimado - hoy Matt... ¿qué te pasa?

- Hm... Me he... me he encontrado… con... Francia... - se sonroja un poco.

- He~ ¿con ese francés pervertido?

- Eh… si... pero... pero... - se sonrojo nuevamente - ah... - mira abajo.

- Tomo su rostro y lo levanto - ¿qué sucede Matthew?

- Tenia los ojos llorosos - él... él... quería... tomarme de nuevo... - mira a un lado.

- Ahora se había molestado, nadie tocaba a su hermano y le hacía daño, solo él podía - ¿cuando sucedió?

- ¿Eh?... hace... hace... unos momentos... - miro el suelo sonrojado.

- Lo tomo por los hombros - dime... ¿seguro que no te hizo nada?

- A-Ah... - lo miro a los ojos con un poco de temor - s-si... p-pero...

- Apretó sin notarlo sus brazos - ¿pero qué...?

- Ah... p-pero... ya... paso... - miro el suelo.

- ¿Por qué no te defiendes Matt?... - se molestaba cuando su hermano permitía que le lastimaran - eres suficientemente fuerte para defenderte...

- Por... porque... me tenia...a-amarrado... - se apeno de decir eso.

- No podía perdonarlos, a Francia por lo que hizo y a su hermano por haberlo permitido - ya veo... - oculto su mirada de la vista de Matthew, pero uso un tono frio al hablar.

- Comenzó a llorar, no podía con eso - lo siento Alfred... yo no quería... hacerte esto... lo siento...

- Volvió a su tono normal una vez soltó un suspiro - ya olvídalo... - acaricio sus cabellos - no tienes por qué llorar...

- Pero... tú estas enojado conmigo... - ahora lloraba más fuerte.

- Hizo un puchero, claro que estaba molesto, pero no pensaría todo el tiempo en algo que ya no tenía remedio - aun estoy molesto... pero ya se me va a pasar... vamos anímate...

- Pero... yo no quiero que tú... me dejes de querer... - aun lloraba, y no podía dejar de hacerlo.

- Sonrió - ¡claro que no dejare de quererte! - le pego con suavidad en la cabeza - deja de pensar en tonterías Matt.

- Gra... gracias… te quiero... - le besa en la mejilla y se encarama a sus piernas.

- Le rodeo por la cintura - ¿estás mejor?

- Asiente con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados pegando su frente con la de Alfred - lo siento.

- Toma su rostro besando su frente - ¿qué tal si comemos unos hot cakes*?

-... pero no es desayuno... - sonríe tímido y un tanto sonrojado.

- Hizo un puchero, su hermano tenía razón, pero él deseaba comer aquello - realmente quiero comerlos... me gustan como te quedan...

- ¿De verdad?... pero si te acabas de comer una hamburguesa... - le miro a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa luego besando su nariz.

- Rio - fueron dos... y además~ ya paso más de una hora y no me habían llenado por completo...

- Eres un glotón, vas a engordar de esa forma... - ahora le beso los labios y se levanto dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar esos hot cakes que el glotón de su hermano quería.

- Toco su estomago - no estoy gordo...

- Después de unos minutos los hot cakes estaban listos sobre la mesa y con mucha miel como le gustaban a Alfred - están listos…

- Se sentó a la mesa más que rápido - yeah... - y comenzó a comer - wa~ sí que están deliciosos - hablaba mientras masticaba.

- Se sentó frente a él, sonriendo, aunque aun se sentía mal por lo de Francia - me alegra que te guste...

- Ya llevaba la mitad del plato, si por algo era famoso el estadounidense era por su velocidad en comer - ¿qué tal si después de esto jugamos catch ball**?

- Ah... en realidad, prefiero descansar un poco... - bajo la mirada y luego abrazo a su osito - Alfred... yo... yo... quiero pasar... contigo la tarde... s-sin hacer... mucho.

- Ahora se tomaba de u sorbo un vaso de jugo - está bien... miraremos televisión o quizás alguna película...

- Asintió con la cabeza y se acerco mas donde Alfred con la silla - hermano... ¿q-que...soy... para ti?

- Apoyo ambos codos sobre la mesa y luego su rostro en sus manos - ¿he? - lo observo atento - ¿pero qué pregunta es esa?... eres mi hermano... claro esta...

-... - Guardó silencio y apretó sus labios dando una falsa sonrisa - claro... somos hermanos... - Se levanto y junto con él, el plato vacio de Alfred - ¿que película veremos?

- La que gustes está bien...

Lo siguió con la mirada en silencio, lo conocía bastante bien y sabia que aquello de cierta forma lo había perturbado, se levanto y le abrazo por la espalda.

- Oye Matt... eres lo suficientemente importante para mí como para no permitir que nadie más te toque ¿oíste? - dijo aquello suavemente cerca de su oído, luego dejo un beso en su cuello - ahora vamos por esa película... hahahaha~ - camino al sillón tomando asiento y encendió la TV.

Se había sonrojado hasta las orejas. No lo entendía, no entendía a su hermano, pero supuso que estaban bien las cosas como estaban, solo tenían sexo quizás Alfred lo quería por eso, y no dejaría que nadie más lo tocase pero amarlo es otra cosa. De todas formas se puso contento y se sentó a su lado sacando cualquier película que tuviese, era una de Alfred, una de brujas.

- Alfred aprisionaba contra si una almohada del sillón, aunque hubiese visto ya aquella película continuaba haciendo escándalo por esta - wa~ q-que termine... pronto... ¡ha! horrible~

- Matt estaba como si nada viendo la peli, comiendo algunas cabritas y luego mirando de nuevo, realmente esas cosas no le asustaban. Al ver a su hermano término por apagarla - Alfred, ¿estás bien?

- Casi lloraba del susto - no-no lo apagues Matt... tengo que terminar d-de verla...

- ¿Por qué? - no lo entendía, volvió a prender la tv y ahí estaban aquellas imágenes, la película ya casi terminaba, pero sabía que a su hermano le gustaba martirizarse para hacerse más fuerte.

- Una vez terminada la película respiro aliviado, secándose el sudor de la frente, que se había asomado por la tensión - ha~ realmente hacen un buen trabajo con estas películas...

- Matthew se limitó a sonreír. ¿En qué pensaba Alfred? - bueno... creo que es me... mejor que me vaya, aunque si quieres me quedo... - lo miro a los ojos esperando la respuesta.

- Rápidamente formo un puchero, no quería quedarse solo después de aquella película - quédate...

- ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? - recordaba lo miedoso que era, y no se explicaba el porqué eran tan distintos - entonces me quedo, ¿donde duermo?

- Sonrió - conmigo~ - lo abrazo - dormiremos juntos~

- ¿Eh? ¿Kumakoji también viene? - abrazó a su osito y sonrió de medio lado, el le quitaría el susto a su hermano, sabía muy bien como se quitaban.

- Alzo una ceja - el puede dormir en el sillón...

- Pero, ¿no se sentirá solo? - sonrió de nuevo acariciando la cabeza de su animal - aunque si tú dices que tiene que dormir afuera, Kumakouro lo aceptara...

- Claro que lo aceptara... - le arrebato el oso de las manos y lo dejo en el sillón de forma cuidadosa para que el canadiense no le reclamara - vamos... - tomo de su muñeca y lo jalo al interior de la habitación.

- Suspiro y luego sonrió no podía cambiar a su hermano, era lo mejor que había conocido en su vida, su vecino y hermano quien lo cuidaba siempre, lo amaba - ¿aun tienes miedo? - estaba semi acostado en la cama.

- No... Ya está bien... - no le diría que estaba aterrado - oye Matt... - fijo su mirada en la de su hermano.

- Que sucede - alza la vista hacia la de Alfred no perdiendo detalle de ella - ¿uh?

- Le hacía sentir extraño, era su hermano después de todo pero… - te amo... - lo miro fijamente, con el rostro totalmente serio, aun así un leve sonrojo había en sus mejillas.

- Abrió los ojos de sobremanera no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero pronto cayo a la realidad - claro, como hermano, ven vamos a dormir ¿okey?

- Frunció el ceño - no... Matthew - acerco su rostro para juntar sus labios y besarlo - ¿crees que ese beso fue de hermanos?

- N-no... Pero... - le miro a los ojos y sonrió - y-yo... también te amo... - le dijo bajito, se sentía avergonzado - si tienes miedo... podemos... tratar que lo olvides... - rio un poco, algo de Francia tenía que tener, un pequeño tímido pervertido.

- Le rodeo por la cintura y lo acerco - esperaba que dijeras eso...

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno… espero les guste… saludos a mi amiga (LiberVanAlst) que no pierde tiempo en improvisar conmigo por MSN y crear estos fics XD y bueno si no les gusta no me importa, no lo lean y punto. Alos que si gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

**Wikipedia:**

***Hot cakes**: El Panqueque o tortita (del inglés pancake, también se le suele llamar en Estados Unidos hotcakes, griddlecakes, or flapjacks) es un pan plano de origen ruso, se les suele confundir con el crêpe o crepa. La masa base contiene usualmente leche, mantequilla, huevos, harina, polvo para hornear, azúcar y quizá una especia, esencia o extracto (canela, por ejemplo).

En su natal Rusia existen desde los tiempos previos al Cristianismo y eran un símbolo del culto al Sol. Actualmente son comidos a cualquier hora del día, tanto dulces como salados y rellenos de carnes.

El más popular en Estados Unidos de América es el cubierto con jarabe de arce, pero hay muchas variantes, con frutas, licores, nata/crema montada, crema pastelera, chocolate, caramelo, crema inglesa, mermelada, compotas... Suelen servirse tibios en el desayuno.

En Sudamérica se le llama panqueques a un tipo de crepe, una masa delgada que puede tener un relleno dulce o salado, como mermelada, dulce de leche; o pollo con crema, espinacas, etc, y pueden ser comidos como entrada, plato principal o postre.

También se les suele llamar tortitas, en España, y panquecas (especialmente en Venezuela).

** **Catch ball**: Captura la bola, o atrapadas o todos los sinónimos que hayan. (Si lo recuerdan en un capitulo de Hetalia la juegan y bueno… y pobre de Matty de llevo la peor parte XD)

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
